Coffee, Rain, and Golden Retriever-Oh My!
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Cafe AU. Cagalli tidak akan mengira pertemuannya dengan seekor Golden Retriever yang hanya muncul saat hujan akan mengubah hidupnya. One-shot. Untuk Event #CPC2016.


**_Diclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhnya milik Sunrise, Bandai, dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

 _"Rain is grace; rain is the sky descending to the earth; without rain, there would be no life."-John Updike_

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha mendesah saat melihat langit yang semakin mendung. Ini terakhir kalinya dia percaya dengan prakiraan cuaca yang ditayangkan diberita pagi. Rapatnya dengan Patrick Zala ditunda karena keluarga Seiran tidak bisa hadir, entah apa alasannya. Cagalli sudah tidak mendengar penjelasan sekretaris Patrick setelah perempuan berkaca mata itu mengatakan "Tuan Yuna Seiran tidak bisa hadir dalam rapat hari ini." Seharusnya tadi pagi Cagalli menyeret Yuna dari rumahnya dan mengikat pria berambut ungu itu di ruang rapat, tapi dia percaya kalau Yuna akan datang atas kemauannya sendiri. Sebetulnya yang Cagalli perlukan hanya tanda tangan Yuna untuk melegalisasikan proyek ini. Dia kira Yuna berbeda dari ayahnya, Cagalli pikir Yuna memang serius ingin membantu korban perang Bloody Valentine di Kerajaan Skandinavia, tapi nyatanya. Yuna Roma Seiran malah mundur saat detik-detik terakhir.

" _Kendalikan dulu rekanmu, baru hubungi aku lagi." Patrick berkata dengan nada tinggi._

Sudah tiga jam lebih dia berusaha menghubungi Yuna, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kediaman Seiran juga sepi, entah apakah Yuna memang tidak ada di rumah atau pura-pura tidak ada di sana. Akhirnya Cagalli menyerah setelah seorang petugas keamanan yang menjaga kompleks perumahan keluarga Seiran menegurnya karena teriakan Cagalli mengganggu. Dia tidak mau mempermalukan nama keluarga Athha.

Suara petir menggelegar mengejutkan Cagalli yang sedang berjalan menuju kantornya. Sedetik kemudian, hujan turun dengan deras. Para manusia yang tadinya berjalan dengan teratur menjadi sedikit kacau karena perubahan dadakan ini. Banyak yang memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda di bawah atap bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan, ada yang mengambil payung dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Ada juga yang memilih untuk masuk ke dalam restoran, mengingat ini juga sudah jam makan siang. Cagalli merupakan bagian dari kelompok orang yang terakhir. Ketika dia hendak membuka pintu sebuah kafe, perempuan pirang itu mendengar suara lolongan anjing dari samping bangunan kafe tersebut. Begitu Cagalli menoleh ke sumber suara, hatinya meleleh. Semua kekesalan yang dia alami hari ini menguap saat melihat seeekor Golden Retriever tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari bak sampah. Dia menginjak sebuah kemeja putih dan celana jeans. Bulunya basah kuyup, dan dia terlihat sangat sedih.

"Hei, kawan," kata Cagalli pelan. Anjing itu menatap Cagalli dengan ekspresi takut, dia menggeram marah. Cagalli menaruh payungnya di bawah kemudian mengangkat tangan ke atas. "Hei, aku tidak akan melukaimu, oke?"

Anjing itu menatap Cagalli untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti menggeram. Perlahan anjing itu berjalan mendekati Cagalli hingga akhirnya dia menyentuh paha Cagalli menggunakan hidungnya. Cagalli berjongkok di hadapan anjing itu, dia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kuping anjing itu. "Ah, ternyata Kira benar. Anjing sangat suka kalau bagian belakang kupingnya digaruk." Gumam Cagalli sambil terus melakukannya, sementara sang anjing semakin senang. Terlihat dari kibasan ekornya. Cagalli terdiam beberapa saat ketika dia menyadari kalau telinga anjing itu panjang sebelah, tepatnya telinga yang sebelah kanan. Oke, dia benar-benar harus menghubungi Kira–kakak kembarnya–yang merupakan seorang dokter hewan.

Sambil berusaha mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya, Cagalli memperhatikan leher anjing ini, tidak ada kalung nama atau semacamnya. Sebentar, bukannya tadi anjing ini berdiri di atas kemeja dan celana jeans? Cagalli menoleh ke belakang Golden Retriever, dan dia benar. Kemeja dan celana itu masih ada di sana. "Oke, tunggu sebentar. Mungkin ada petunjuk mengenai siapa pemilikmu di kemeja itu."

Anjing itu merengek begitu Cagalli berhenti menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kupingnya. Dia memperhatikan perempuan kelahiran 18 Mei itu dengan penasaran, kepalanya miring ke samping. Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran itu hilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa terancam, dia mengeluarkan suara geraman yang rendah dan mengancam. Cagalli berhenti berjalan. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang, kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas. "Oke, nampaknya kau tidak mau aku menyentuh kemeja itu." Ucap Cagalli sambil mundur beberapa langkah dari kemeja putih yang mulai kotor itu.

Sang Golden Retriever itu langsung berlari ke arah kemeja putih itu, dan menginjaknya dengan kokoh. Dia masih menggeram kepada Cagalli.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang." Mungkin anjing itu tidak ingin Cagalli berada di dekatnya lagi. Dengan berat hati Cagalli menjauhi anjing itu dengan berjalan mundur. Dia pernah membaca entah dimana atau dia mendengar ocehan Kira, jika kau berhadapan dengan makhluk buas, jangan sekali-sekali menunjukkan punggungmu. Cagalli mengambil payungnya dan bersembunyi di balik tiang kafe, dia menunggu beberapa menit sebelum melirik ke arah gang tempat dia bertemu dengan anjing bermata abu-abu–atau biru? Tapi karena pencahayaan makanya terlihat abu-abu?–dan kecewa saat melihat kalau anjing itu sudah pergi. Dia juga membawa kemeja dan celana jeans yang tadi dia injak barusan. Apakah pakaian itu milik majikannya?

Cagalli mendesah kecewa. Perutnya berbunyi untuk mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia belum makan apa-apa dari tadi malam. Akhirnya Cagalli masuk ke kafe bernama 'Legend of Destiny' itu.

* * *

"Hai, selamat datang di Legend of Destiny!" Sapa sang barista bernama Dearka–setidaknya itu nama yang tertulis di _name tag_ yang dia pakai–dengan ramah. "Mau pesan apa?"

Cagalli membaca daftar menu yang tergantung di dinding kafe. Daftar menu tersebut ditulis menggunakan kapur warna-warni, dan selain berisi nama-nama makanan dan minuman yang dijual di kafe ini, ada juga gambar cangkir kopi dan _cup_ dari kertas. Serta beberapa buku dan roti lapis. "Kopi hitam tanpa gula, dan satu Panini."

"Oke, atas nama siapa?" tanya Dearka sambil menulis pesanan Cagalli.

"Cagalli." Jawabnya sambil mencari tempat yang kosong untuk duduk.

Dearka berhenti menulis, dia menatap Cagalli dengan terkejut. Sedangkan yang ditatap balik menatap dengan bingung, satu alis naik ke atas. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kau pasti kenal Athrun kan?" Dearka menyeringai.

Cagalli menghela napas, kenapa semua orang tahu tentang gosip mengenai dirinya dan Athrun Zala? Anak dari Patrick Zala–pemilik Zaft. Cooperation–yang awalnya bergerak dibidang pembuatan kendaraan tapi sekarang mereka mulai bergerak dibidang kemanusiaan. Dirinya dan Athrun sering berdebat karena beda pendapat, tapi entah kenapa banyak orang yang mengira kalau perdebatan itu bisa menimbulkan perasaan yang lain. Yang tentu saja tidak mungkin, karena Athrun sudah bertunangan dengan Lacus Clyne, dan Cagalli tahu betapa cintanya Athrun kepada Lacus dan juga sebaliknya. Jadi tidak mungkin Cagalli merusak hubungan mereka. Cagalli tidak sejahat itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau hubunganku dengan Athrun..."

"Hei," Dearka memotong ucapan Cagalli. "aku tahu. Aku yang membantu Athrun menemukan cincin pertunangan yang sempurna untuk Lacus. Jadi aku tahu kalau itu hanya gosip."

"Iya, itu hanya gosip. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan romantis terhadap Athrun Zala."

Senyum dibibir Dearka semakin lebar. "Syukurlah. Oke, kalau begitu silahkan duduk, nanti akan aku antar pesananmu, Cagalli."

Cagalli mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang berada di dekat jendela. Ia mengeluarkan semua dokumen yang harus diperiksa ulang sebelum ia tanda tangani. Akatsuki Foundation adalah sebuah LSM yang dibentuk oleh Uzumi Nara Athha setelah masa jabatannya sebagai presiden Orb periode kedua berakhir. Tujuan utama dari LSM ini adalah untuk meningkatkan pendidikan dan kesehatan di seluruh dunia. Sekarang fokus utama mereka adalah untuk menggaet Zaft. Cooperation dan Seiran Inc. dalam misi untuk membantu korban perang Bloody Valentine di Kerajaan Skandinavia. Perang saudara tersebut hampir membumi hanguskan kerajaan tertua di dunia ini. Akatsuki Foundation memang besar, tapi mereka butuh bantuan dari kelompok lain untuk membantu Kerajaan Skandinavia.

Hujan sudah lama reda, namun kopi panas yang sudah dingin itu belum disentuh sama sekali oleh Cagalli. Bahkan Panini yang aromanya menggoda itu tidak berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Cagalli dari dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani. Kafe yang tadinya ramai perlahan mulai sepi, jam makan siang sudah usai dan matahari sudah kembali menampakkan diri di langit sore. Suara lonceng yang menandakan pintu terbuka yang berhasil menarik perhatian Cagalli, sebab disaat yang bersamaan Cagalli baru sadar kalau kafe menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara samar-samar dari luar dan sesekali lecetukan para pegawai kafe. Seorang pria berambut pirang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke meja bar. Kemeja putihnya basah dan kotor, celananya bahkan lebih parah. Apakah dia tadi terjatuh?

"Rey, kawan! Astaga kau kemana saja, bung?"omel Dearka begitu dia melihat pria berambut panjang itu masuk ke dalam kafe. "Aku tahu kalau kau pemilik kafe ini, tapi kau harus tetap bekerja sebab itu adalah perjanjiannya."

Rey tertawa pelan. "Oke, oke, Dearka. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku ganti baju dulu."

"Huh, mentang-mentang pemilik kau jadi lama datangnya." Tegur seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Dia menggunakan seragam yang sama seperti Dearka dan dia baru keluar dari dapur.

"Maaf Stellar, tapi hujan barusan cukup lama dan..."

Stellar melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda agar Rey berhenti bicara. " _Shift_ -ku sudah selesai, jadi aku pulang sekarang. Aku akan mengingatkan Orga untuk datang ke sini secepatnya." Dia menepuk pundak Rey dan meninju punggung Dearka dengan keras. "Dah!"

Cagalli yang tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dia memperhatikan interaksi antara ketiga pegawai kafe ini mengejapkan mata, sebelum kembali sibuk membaca dokumen mengenai bantuan dana yang diberikan oleh keluarga Clyne secara rutin setiap bulannya semenjak dari hari pertama Akatsuki Foundation resmi dibentuk.

"Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang sanggup menahan godaan aroma Panini buatan Stellar."

"Huh?" Cagalli menatap Rey yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dalam balutan seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh Dearka. "Oh ini? Sebetulnya aku sudah tergoda untuk..."

Rey mendorong piring berisi roti lapis dengan isian irisan daging, keju, ditambah sedikit sayuran dan dilapisi dengan selai kacang itu mendekat ke arah Cagalli. "Aku rasa meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk makan tidak akan menjadi masalah bukan?" tanyanya ramah.

Cagalli menatap wajah pria itu cukup lama. Rambutnya panjang sebelah sehingga menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Hal itu membuat Cagalli penasaran, apakah warna mata Rey yang sebelah kanan sama dengan yang kiri, atau berbeda? Biru tapi sekarang terlihat seperti abu-abu. "Oke, kau benar." Ia menaruh dokumen perjanjian Akatsuki Foundation dengan Morgenroete Incorporated.

"Selamat menikmati." Rey tersenyum.

* * *

"Apa? Anjing dengan telinga yang panjang sebelah?" Kira Yamato melirik adik kembarnya dengan bingung.

Cagalli mengangguk. "Iya. Aku yakin kalau itu bukan hal yang wajar, iya kan?"

"Apa kau yakin kalau itu telinganya? Mungkin itu bulunya." Kira mematikan kompor. Walaupun mereka adalah saudara kembar, tapi mereka dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang berbeda. Orang tua kandung mereka meninggal semenjak mereka kecil. Kira diadopsi oleh keluarga Yamato sedangkan Cagalli oleh Uzumi. Kegiatan makan malam ini sudah mereka lakukan semenjak mereka tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya adalah saudara kembar. Itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang tradisi ini masih mereka lakukan, minimal sebulan sekali. Sekarang tradisi ini sedang mereka lakukan di apartemen Cagalli. "Tolong ambilkan piring." Cagalli melakukan perintah Kira. "Kau sendiri bilang kan kalau saat itu sedang hujan deras, mungkin saja itu bulunya yang menutupi telinganya."

"Kira," Cagalli merasa tersinggung. "aku memang bukan dokter hewan, tapi aku rasa aku bisa membedakan mana yang telinga dan mana yang bulu hewan."

"Maaf, aku tidak..." Kira berhenti memotong daging steik. "Ini baru pertama kali aku mendengar ada anjing dengan telinga panjang sebelah, Cagalli, jadi maaf kalau aku agak kaget."

"Oke, kau aku maafkan. Jika aku bertemu dengan anjing itu lagi, aku akan mengirimkan fotonya kepadamu, atau kalau aku bisa akan aku langsung bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bilang kau menemukan kafe yang menjual Panini terenak yang pernah kau makan?" Kira mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya! Kau harus mencoba Panini yang dijual di kafe Legend of Destiny! Jadi..." Cagalli mulai menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami hari ini sebelum dia bertemu dengan anjing bertelinga panjang sebelah itu.

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak Cagalli melihat anjing dengan telinga berbeda ukuran itu. Dia hampir melupakan anjing aneh itu jika saja salah satu anak buahnya, Vino, tidak mengoceh soal anak anjing yang baru ia adopsi. Cagalli mendengarkan Vino yang masih semangat bercerita mengenai anjing jenis Corgi yang baru berusia dua bulan miliknya. Mungkin nanti setelah pulang kerja Cagalli akan mampir ke sana lagi, siapa tahu dia akan bertemu dengan pemilik Golden Retriever itu. Atau jika memang anjing itu adalah anjing liar, Cagalli akan merawatnya. Salah, maksudnya dia akan menyerahkan anjing itu kepada Kira.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Cagalli sudah siap ketika hujan kembali mengguyur permukaan bumi. Untungnya hujan malam ini tidak sederas kemarin pagi, ditambah hujan kemarin hampir awet seharian. Jika saja Cagalli tidak harus mengurus pertemuannya dengan Patrick, pasti dia lebih memilih untuk kerja dari apartemennya saja Sekarang cuaca tidak bisa ditebak lagi, padahal seharusnya musim hujan sudah berhenti. Nampaknya Cagalli harus mulai serius membentuk divisi di Akatsuki Foundation untuk menangani masalah hutan. Atau cukup mempererat kerja sama dengan LSM lain yang sebelumnya sudah terjun menangani masalah hutan?

Cagalli nyaris terjatuh ketika ada seseorang yang menyenggolnya. "Hei!" teriak Cagalli. Namun amarahnya menghilang saat dia melihat siapa yang tadi menyenggolnya, atau lebih tepatnya, apa. Cagalli terkesiap. "Anjing yang waktu itu!"

Golden Retriever itu menoleh ke belakang, dia sedang menggigit sebuah kemeja hitam. Cagalli mengerutkan kening. Apakah anjing ini mencuri kemeja orang? Ini sudah dua kali Cagalli melihat anjing ini membawa sebuah kemeja. Meski dipertemuan pertama mereka anjing itu menginjak kemeja putih dan celana jeans. Sayangnya kali ini Cagalli tidak sempat menyentuh anjing itu, sebab dia sudah berlari meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian di pinggir jalan.

"Jadi begini yah perasaan Kira jika ada hewan yang menjauhinya." Cagalli mencengkram dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Legend of Destiny!" Rey yang baru keluar dari dapur menyapa Cagalli dengan ramah. Hujan sudah berhenti saat Cagalli membuka pintu kafe.

"Oh, Dearka sudah pulang?" tanya Cagalli penasaran.

"Ya, jam kerjanya hanya sampai jam lima sore." Rey tersenyum, napasnya terdengar tidak teratur. Apa dia baru berlari? "Mau pesan apa?"

"Apakah Panini buatan Stellar masih ada?" Cagalli bertanya penuh harap.

"Sayangnya sekarang bukan Stellar yang menjadi koki." Rey berusaha menyemangati Cagalli dengan memberikan senyuman. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba croissant sandwich buatan Orga?"

"Oke." Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajah Cagalli tiba-tiba menghilang saat melihat kemeja Rey yang kotor. "Kenapa kemejamu kotor sekali?"

Rey melirik kemeja yang ia kenakan, dengan wajah tersipu malu dia menjawab. "Aku tidak sengaja terjatuh tadi."

Cagalli memutar mata, untuk ukuran pria tampan ternyata Rey cukup ceroboh juga yah. Tunggu, tampan? Oke, Rey memang tampan. Tapi baru kali ini Cagalli benar-benar sadar kalau ada pria tampan di depannya. Biasanya Cagalli terlalu sibuk belajar, atau bekerja sehingga dia tidak pernah menyadari hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak sibuk melakukan hal lain. Kecuali memandangi wajah Rey yang tirus dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang bergelombang. Serta mata abu-abunya yang terlihat ramah, tapi Cagalli benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan rambut Rey yang panjang sebelah hingga menutupi matanya. Oh dan jangan lupakan senyum menawannya.

Rey berdahem. "Jadi bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Rey membuyarkan lamunan Cagalli.

"Hah, apa?"

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Mungkin hanya perasaan Cagalli saja, tapi rasanya pipi Rey menjadi lebih berwarna dari yang sebelumnya.

"Oh ya. Uh, yang tadi kau promosikan dan cokelat panas satu."

"Atas nama?"

"Cagalli."

"Oke Cagalli, silahkan duduk, nanti akan aku antar pesanannya. Oh dan kami tutup jam dua belas malam."

Cagalli melirik jam dinding di kafe. Masih ada tiga jam lagi. Cukuplah untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Perhitungan Cagalli benar, tiga jam adalah waktu yang cukup, bahkan lebih, untuk makan malam. Namun tiga jam bukan waktu yang cukup untuk mengobrol dengan Rey. Nama lengkap pria itu adalah Rey Za Burrel, anak dari pasangan Rau Le Creuset dan Gilbert Durandal. Berbeda dengan Rau yang terjun di dunia militer, atau Gilbert yang merupakan seorang pengacara, Rey lebih memilih untuk berkarir sebagai seorang koki. Ketika Cagalli menanyakan alasan kenapa Rey memilih menjadi koki, wajah pria itu terlihat bercahaya karena bahagia. Dengan bangga dia menjawab. "Ada sebuah kepuasan dan kebahagiaan tersendiri saat kau melihat seseorang memakan dengan lahap masakan yang kau masak. Kau bisa mengubah hari bahkan hidup seseorang menjadi lebih baik dengan makanan."

Baru kali ini Cagalli bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar serius ingin mengetahui bagaimana pekerjaan Cagalli, dan tidak melihat Cagalli sebagai anak dari mantan presiden Orb. Rey menawarkan kafenya menjadi penyedia suplai makanan setiap ada rapat di Akatsuki Foundation. Dan tidak perlu dibayar.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menerimanya!" protes Cagalli.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau," Rey mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "kalau kau hanya membayar setengah dari harga seharusnya?"

"Aku setuju. Tapi aku ingin Panini buatan Stellar dan latte buatanmu." Cagalli menjabat tangan Rey. Sementara yang pemilik kafe tertawa lepas.

Cagalli merasakan hawa hangat menyelimuti dirinya, dan dia tidak tahu apakah kehangatan itu berasal dari cokelat panas yang dia pesan atau dari senyum Rey yang terlalu menawan sehingga membuatnya sulit bernapas.

* * *

Mungkin agak aneh jika kita melihat televisi yang menonton orang, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi jika sahabatmu dari SMA, yang selama ini kau tahu kalau hidupnya hanya berputar untuk bagaimana membuat dunia menjadi damai, akhirnya mulai mencari kedamaian untuk dirinya sendiri, Lunamaria Hawke rela untuk membiarkan televisinya menyala selama sepuluh tahun. Sebab sekarang Cagalli sedang menceritakan tentang seorang pemiliki kafe, tidak jauh dari kantornya. Walau terkadang Cagalli juga menceritakan tentang seekor anjing dengan kuping yang lebih panjang sebelah, yang tentunya tidak masuk akal. Mungkin Cagalli salah melihat? Bahwa sebetulnya itu adalah bulu si anjing, bukan telinganya? Kembali lagi ke pria yang sedang dibicarakan Cagalli.

"Dan Rey benar-benar memukul orang itu menggunakan penggorengan! Aku kira hal itu hanya terjadi di film animasi saja. Tapi pria itu mengatakan kalau pukulan dengan penggorengan itu sangat sakit." Cagalli menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan tertawa.

Lunamaria ikut tertawa. Sebetulnya dia tidak ingat apa yang diceritakan Cagalli barusan. Sesuatu tentang Rey memukul orang dengan penggorengan? Entahlah, tapi yang penting Cagalli bahagia. Untuk cerita yang sekarang, Lunamaria benar-benar mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Karena terkadang Cagalli akan menanyakan pertanyaan mengenai cerita yang baru saja dia ceritakan (entah kenapa hal ini membuat Lunamaria merasa seperti kembali menjadi anak sekolah lagi). Untungnya cerita ini lucu, dan wajah Cagalli memerah setelah selesai menceritakannya. Lunamaria tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar Cagalli selesai bercerita. Sampai-sampai dia memegangi perutnya. Cagalli yang duduk di sebelah Lunamaria merasa kesal dan melempar satu dari puluhan bantal yang dimiliki Lunamaria di apartemennya. Serius, ada apa antara Lunamaria dan bantal? Kenapa sahabatnya dari SMA ini begitu terobsesi dengan bantal?

"Luna, jangan tertawa!"

"Maaf, tapi," Lunamaria berusaha serius, tapi dia hanya sanggup melakukannya selama lima detik sebelum akhirnya tertawa lagi. "aku tidak menyangka kalau hari dimana kau menyukai seseorang akan tiba juga." Lunamaria menatap Cagalli seperti seorang ibu sedang menatap anaknya. Dengan bangga dan bahagia tapi sedikit khawatir karena dia tidak mau anaknya terluka.

"Aku bahkan baru kenal dengannya selama dua bulan!" protes Cagalli. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang secepat itu!"

"Ya tapi selama ini, tidak pernah kau tidak membicarakan Rey." Lunamaria menyikut perut Cagalli. "Aku tidak mengatakan kau harus jadian dengan Rey sekarang juga." Cagalli menatap Lunamaria dengan tatapan horor. "Aku hanya ingin kau mempertimbangkan hubungan ini. Memintamu untuk membayangkan, apakah kau ingin Rey ada dalam masa depanmu, atau tidak."

"Ugh, kau tidak membantu sama sekali, Luna!" protes Cagalli.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menelepon Miriallia supaya dia datang ke sini dan..." Cagalli sudah menendang tangan Lunamaria supaya dia tidak mengambil ponsel dari atas meja. Lunamaria memekik kesakitan. "Hei! Tidak sopan!"

"Kau tahu kan kalau Milly lebih parah darimu? Dia bisa menggodaku selama satu jam non-stop." Gerutu Cagalli.

Lunamaria menepuk-nepuk kaki Cagalli yang sekarang berada dipahanya. "Aku tahu, Cagalli."

Tapi dia bahagia saat mengetahui kalau Cagalli, mungkin, memiliki perasaan yang lebih untuk seorang Rey Za Burrel.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika manusia sudah terlalu terlena dengan kemudahan, Tuhan menghukum mereka. Mungkin, untuk beberapa orang, hujan sederas ini adalah hukuman. Tapi, ini memang hukuman. Langit siang yang seharusnya biru cerah sekarang dikuasai oleh awan kelabu dan angin yang berembus tidak memberikan kenyamanan seperti biasanya, angin siang ini membuat tubuh mengigil dan tambah basah kuyup. Cagalli berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat dia melihat siluet seorang pria berambut pirang berlari ke arah gang gelap dan sepi. Cagalli juga berhenti di depan gang yang sama, jaketnya ia pakai untuk melindungi tas berisi kontrak kerja Akatsuki Foundation dengan Zaft. Corp, ya Cagalli lebih memilih dirinya yang sakit dibandingkan dia harus kembali berhadapan dengan Patrick Zala. Dia tidak paham bagaimana pria sekejam Patrick bisa menjadi seorang ayah bagi Athrun Zala yang sangat baik hati?

"Rey?" Cagalli bertanya kepada angin yang semakin kencang.

Kalian pasti pernah mendengar ungkapan _"_ _Curiosity killed the cat_ _"_ bukan? Dan sekarang itulah yang dirasakan Cagalli. Sebab dia sangat yakin kalau pria barusan adalah Rey. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Cagalli berlari kearah yang sama. Gang ini tidak terlalu panjang dan satu-satunya jalan yang ada hanya lurus. Oleh sebab itu Cagalli kaget saat dia sudah mencapai ujung dari gang ini, tapi dia tidak melihat ada seorang pria pirang. Tidak ada pintu, tidak ada apa-apa selain tong sampah yang ukurannya terlalu kecil untuk menjadi tempat bersembunyi bagi seorang pria dewasa. Cagalli menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, siapa tahu ada tangga darurat dan pria itu naik ke sana.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan jendela terendah saja jaraknya sekitar lima meter dari permukaan jalan. Cagalli memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat dan memastikan bahwa gang ini memang buntu, dan satu-satunya jalan masuk dan keluar adalah lewat jalan yang tadi dilalui oleh Cagalli. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi juga.

"Atau apa ada jalan rahasia?" Dia langsung menyentuh dinding di depannya, berusaha mencari kunci untuk membuka jalan rahasia, kalau ada.

"Ck," gerutu Cagalli. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa aku yang salah lihat?"

Setelah berdiri di tempat selama beberapa menit, Cagalli memutuskan kalau tadi dia hanya berhalusinasi. Atau kelaparan. Atau gabungan dari keduanya.

* * *

"Apa? Anjing dengan telinga yang ukurannya berbeda?" Dearka menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Iya, aku sudah melihatnya empat kali dalam kurun waktu dua bulan ini." Cagalli memainkan tempat tissu kosong di depannya. Malam ini kafe sedang sepi, Dearka baru saja selesai menyajikan teh susu hangat untuk Cagalli. "Dan aku selalu melihatnya hanya saat hujan. Orang macam apa yang tega melepaskan anjing selucu itu saat hujan?!"

Dearka hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat pintu kafe terbuka, membawa udara malam yang dingin masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hangat. Semua orang yang ada di dalam langsung mengigil hingga pintu kembali ditutup.

"Oh, Rey, aku kira kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini." Cagalli menawarkan teh hangat miliknya kepada Rey yang basah kuyup. Sampai sekarang Cagalli tidak paham kenapa Rey harus menerobos hujan, kenapa tidak menunggu hingga hujan reda? "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu hujan reda baru datang ke sini?" ia bertanya saat Rey membuka jaketnya yang basah.

"Aku sudah lumayan dekat dengan kafe saat hujan mulai turun, jadi..." Cagalli mengeritkan kening.

"Tunggu." Tubuh Rey berhenti saat dia hendak melepaskan syal yang ia pakai.

"Ada apa, Cagalli?" tanya Rey bingung.

"Hujan malam ini turun sekitar dua jam yang lalu, jika dirimu sudah berada di dekat kafe saat hujan turun, kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?" Cagalli memperhatikan ekspresi Rey yang mulai berubah dari bingung, menjadi kaget kemudian takut. "Rey, apa kau... berbohong? Untuk apa? Kenapa?"

"Cagalli, aku tidak..." Rey mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku rasa dia berhak tahu yang sesungguhnya, Rey." Sela Dearka.

"Tahu apa?" Cagalli menatap Rey dan Dearka dengan bingung.

Rey mengembuskan napas. "Oke. Ikut aku ke belakang."

Cagalli melakukan perintah Rey.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka keluar dari kafe melalui pintu belakang, Cagalli melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. "Jadi, mau menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau berbohong barusan? Atau kenapa selama ini kau selalu muncul di kafe dalam kondisi basah kuyup?"

"Oke, ini akan kedengaran aneh bahkan gila, tapi ini benar-benar nyata dan terjadi kepadaku." Ujar Rey serius. Cagalli memberi satu anggukan sebagai tanda kalau dia paham. "Aku berubah menjadi Golden Retriever setiap hujan turun."

Suara hiruk-pikuk kota menjadi suara latar belakang untuk kesunyian yang tercipta diantara Cagalli dan Rey.

Cagalli berdahem. "Maaf, tapi nampaknya telingaku agak bermasalah. Tadi kau bilang kalau kau berubah menjadi seekor anjing jenis Golden Retriever setiap hujan turun?"

"Kau tidak salah mendengar, Cagalli. Apa kau ingat dengan anjing bertelinga panjang sebelah yang selalu kau bicarakan?"

"Anjing dengan..." Cagalli menatap wajah Rey dengan cermat, beberapa saat kemudian dia terkesiap. "Astaga! Anjing itu kupingnya panjang sebelah, dan rambutmu..."

"Itu bukan telingaku, Cagalli. Tapi itu buluku yang panjang sebelah."

Cagalli membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi dia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa sehingga dia menutupnya lagi. Dia terlihat seperti seekor ikan yang terdampar di daratan. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana..."

"Seorang penyihir mengutuk ayah kandungku Rau Le Creuset dan keturnannya, yaitu aku, menjadi seekor anjing setiap hujan turun. Pertama kali aku berubah menjadi anjing saat umurku dua puluh tahun–"

"Sebentar!" Cagalli mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda agar Rey berhenti bicara. "Penyihir itu benar-benar nyata? Dan dia mengutuk ayahmu? Aku kira itu hanya..."

Rey tersenyum simpul saat melihat ekspresi wajah Cagalli. "Sudah aku katakan bukan, kalau ini akan terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal."

Cagalli masih bersandar di pintu belakang kafe sementara Rey sudah bersandar di dinding gedung apartemen yang berada di sebelah kafenya. Cagalli menatap Rey dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Jadi pakaianmu selalu kotor bukan karena kau terjatuh saat hujan?"

"Aku membawa pakaianku kemana-mana dengan menggigitnya." Rey menghela napas. "Sebab saat aku kembali ke wujud manusiaku, aku yah, telanjang." Pipi Rey memerah. Dia menghindari tatapan Cagalli, padahal saat ini Cagalli juga sedang sibuk menatap langit malam yang cerah dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memikirkan kalimat Rey barusan.

Mereka tidak tahu berapa lama mereka saling menghindari tatapan masing-masing, hingga Cagalli berdahem. "Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu?"

Rey terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak, sampai sekarang Rau sering berubah menjadi anjing setiap kali hujan turun. Itulah sebabnya kenapa ibuku meninggalkan kami." Rahang pria itu mengeras beberapa saat. Kemudian dia menambahkan dengan geli. "Gilbert sering bercanda dan mengatakan kalau keluarga kami tidak perlu mengadopsi anjing, sebab kami sudah punya dua."

Cagalli tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku kira kalau pria yang aku taksir kali ini bisa memberikanku kehidupan yang normal."

"'Yang aku taksir'?" Rey bertanya. Suaranya terdengar penuh harap dan sedikit takut.

Cagalli membeku. Sial, tadi dia mengatakannya dengan kencang? Seharusnya kalimat itu tidak boleh diucapkan. Cagalli melirik ke arah Rey yang sedang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Ugh, sekarang pria itu benar-benar terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing. Dia tidak membayangkan kalau dirinya akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Rey dalam situasi seperti ini. "Um, ya, begitulah. Maksudku, aku, yah, kau baik dan ramah, dan entah kenapa selalu mengingatkanku akan seekor anjing, sekarang aku tahu kenapa karena kau memang seekor anjing. Maksudku tidak secara..." Bagus, sejak kapan seorang Cagalli Yula Athha bicara melantur dan terbata-bata seperti ini?

"Cagalli..."

"Ya?" Cagalli merasakan tangan Rey melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Rey. Dan mungkin itu bukan keputusan yang terbaik, atau yang terbaik? Karena sekarang Rey menatapnya dengan begitu intens dan lembut.

Rey mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya berada cukup dekat dengan telinga Cagalli. Belum sempat Rey bicara, halilintar menggelegar dengan keras. Kilatan cahayanya muncul di langit bersamaan dengan menggemanya suara halilintar. Cagalli dan Rey sama-sama menengadahkan kepala ke atas.

Berbeda dengan hujan yang turun beberapa jam sebelumnya, hujan kali ini turun dengan perlahan. Memberikan kesempatan kepada para manusia untuk mencari tempat perlindungan. Cagalli merasakan tetesan air hujan yang terjatuh dipipinya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Rengekan seekor anjing mengejutkan Cagalli.

Di tempat Rey tadi berdiri, sekarang muncul Golden Retriever yang selama ini Cagalli cari-cari. Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Rey sekarang berada di depan kaki sang Golden Retriever.

"Demi Haumea, dia tidak bercanda." Desah Cagalli saat menatap bola mata anjing tersebut.

Gerimis yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi hujan deras serta berangin.

* * *

 _Tiga tahun kemudian..._

"Cagalli, ayo bangun!" Rey menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh kekasihnya dengan paksa.

"Rey, aku masih _jet lag_." Rengek Cagalli sambil berusaha mengambil selimut dari tangan Rey.

"Perjalanan kita masih jauh, Cagalli." Rey membiarkan Cagalli mengambil selimut darinya. "Ayolah, bahkan ayahku saja sudah bangun!"

Cagalli membuka kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit motel tempat mereka menginap, sebelum beralih ke wajah cerah dan ceria milik kekasihnya. Sungguh, semakin lama Cagalli semakin yakin kalau Rey dalam wujud manusia mulai menyerap kepribadian Rey saat menjadi anjing. Rey jadi semakin aktif dan enerjik, Rau mengatakan kalau itu adalah salah satu efek samping dari kutukan yang dia terima lima tahun silam. Rau menyebutnya sebagai fase transisi, dia mengalami fase itu sebelum bertemu dengan Gilbert dan hanya bertahan beberapa bulan. Nampaknya efek sampingnya berlaku lebih lama untuk anak laki-lakinya.

"Pagi, tukang tidur." Senyum Rey secerah matahari yang sedang bersinar pagi ini di negeri bambu. Rey membungkuk untuk memberikan ciuman selamat pagi. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai, dia tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Cagalli mulai menyentuh rambutnya. "Kau punya waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap." Rey menjauh dari Cagalli, sebab mereka benar-benar harus pergi sekarang atau mereka tidak bisa sampai ditempat tujuan tepat waktu.

Cagalli menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan jari-jarinya. "Oke, oke."

Beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka menemukan informasi mengenai orang yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan yang dialami oleh ayah-anak ini. Itulah kenapa sekarang mereka berada di Republik Asia Timur, bukan di apartemen mereka yang nyaman dan hangat.

"Aku berharap kali ini kutukannya akan hilang untuk selamanya." Gumam Rey yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

Cagalli mengangguk setuju. Tiga tahun ini dia selalu diliputi rasa cemas setiap kali hujan turun. Dia tahu kalau Rey bisa menjaga diri saat menjadi anjing, tapi tetap saja. Sekali waktu Rey nyaris tertangkap petugas pengendalian hewan liar, jika saja Stellar tidak muncul tepat waktu dan membawa Rey pulang (semua karyawan di Legend of Destiny tahu mengenai kondisi Rey), Cagalli tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melihat anjing yang mereka tangkap berubah menjadi pria dewasa.

Suara ketukan di pintu disusul dengan "Kalian sudah bangun? Waktunya sarapan." Suara Gilbert teredam oleh pintu.

"Kalian sarapan duluan, Cagalli baru bangun." Balas Rey sudah berdiri untuk berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

Cagalli menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. Awalnya dia tidak percaya dengan cerita Orga mengenai sahabatnya yang mengalami masalah yang sama seperti Rey. Hanya saja temannya berubah menjadi seorang perempuan dan ayahnya menjadi seekor panda. Setelah pergi ke sebuah desa terpencil di Republik Asia Timur, temannya dan ayahnya berhasil menghapus kutukan tersebut. Untuk memastikan kebenaran cerita itu, Rey dan Cagalli pergi menemui teman Orga tersebut. Setelah mendengar ceritanya, Rey dan Cagalli meminta petunjuk jalan untuk pergi ke sana. Mereka memang tidak tahu apakah ayah-anak ini berbohong atau tidak, tapi ini lebih baik dibandingkan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Mungkin, setelah semua ini selesai, Cagalli akan membujuk Rey untuk mengadopsi seekor anjing. Supaya Rey bisa merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan seekor anjing sebagai manusia, sebab selama ini ternyata Rey belum pernah berinteraksi dengan anjing, padahal dirinya bisa berubah menjadi Golden Retriever. Semoga saja anjing yang mereka adopsi nanti tidak akan berubah menjadi manusia kalau turun hujan.

* * *

 _Karena pasangan yang sama-sama pirang masih sedikit jumlahny  
_


End file.
